Halloween
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Revisit the Rabb family as they gear up for Halloween. Who's dressing up as what? Read to find out. As always don't own them just playing with them. Thanks for reading. Have a happy Halloween.


Halloween

It's Halloween today, and at 6 am, it's already a busy one. I had to wake up an hour early today in order to help with all of the chaos that comes with Halloween. That's why I'm in the shower right now trying to wake myself up before Sarah and I have to help the kids. It's not that I don't enjoy these holidays but it's when the schools have their functions that it drives me nuts. I don't think Halloween would be as bad if all we had to do was get our kids ready for trick or treating, but no around here we've got a whole day affair. With kids I've noticed I have a renewed passion for this holiday, but it can be a little harrowing with Kayla and Ryan into scaring, especially their younger siblings, and Lucas and Haleigh still into trick or treating.

My shower has come to an end. I step out and quickly dry myself off. After throwing on a shirt and pants and running a comb through my hair I head outside our master bedroom to be greeted by the sound of nothing. It's not quite what I've come to expect. "Sarah?" I call out but hear nothing in response. Scratching my head I knock on Kayla's door and am quickly greeted by my daughter opening the door.

"Hey dad," Kayla says as she adjusts the earring in her ear. I smile at her noticing her in fashion look. I can't help but think of how much she looks like her mother, always so poised and always so in fashion.

"Hey sweetie have you seen your mom?" I ask.

"Uhh. Yeah I think she's in the bathroom with Lucas something about helping him with his ears," she says giving me her smile.

"Thanks sweetie. Oh and by the way I think you look very nice." I say giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading to our third bathroom.

I knock on the door and hear my wife's voice through the door. "Give me just a minute Haleigh and then I'll help you with your costume.

"Uhh Sarah it's me. You need any help?" I ask as the door opens in front of me.

"Hey dad what do you think?" Lucas asks as I look down at his pointy ears. I can't help but mentally shake my head. My son is dressed as Spock. Right down to the blue and black shirt and authentic star trek pin. Looking at my son beaming up at me I can't help but think that I've got to stop letting him hang out with Bud so much.

"You look great buddy," I say looking from him to my wife behind him knowing that she can read my thoughts.

"Lucas why don't you finish getting ready," Sarah says releasing our son. "Don't worry I'm sure it's just a phase." She takes my hand and leads me toward our youngest daughter's bedroom. "Come on let's go check on your princess.

We knock on the door to Haleigh's room and are greeted with a loud "Come in." Entering the room I see my little girl dressed in her princess costume. I can't help but smile, and think that this is how all little girls should be, little princesses forever. "Hi daddy. Where's your costume?" Haleigh asks me.  
"Well sweetie I'm not as lucky as you to be able to wear by costume all day, but when we go trick or treating tonight I promise I'll become your prince charming with pride." I can't help but hold back a laugh as my little girl nods in understanding.  
"Good," she states before turning to her mother to ask for help in doing her hair.

With a suggestion from Sarah I'm headed out of the room, since I've checked on my princess and head toward my oldest son's room to make sure he's ready for school. Before I have a chance to knock on his door he's out of his room and fully dressed for school. To say I'm surprised is an understatement. You see Ryan is not our most well known child for getting up early, let alone being ready. Looking at him all put together makes me wonder if his new attitude on life has anything to do with the new girl at his school. He let it slip a couple of weeks ago that there may be an interest in her. I sure hope so. This new Ryan is starting to grow on me. "Hey Ryan glad to see your up, why don't you go help your sister start breakfast, and I'll be down in a few," I say gesturing towards the downstairs.

"Sure dad. Oh you still want all bran right?" I look at him and reluctantly nod my head. I can't help but wish for my days of youth. Sarah keeps telling me that it's all part of becoming a more mature me, but what does she know. She still eats that sugar coated cereal that the kids eat, while I'm stuck with flavorless bran. Some days I still wish for my simple bowls of cheerios.

Closing the door to Ryan's room I head toward Lucas whose a few steps from flying head first down the stairs. "Woah buddy, you've got to watch where you're going," I say reaching out to stop him. He looks up at me a little stunned then returns his eyes to his game before starting his walk down stairs. How he can do that I will never know.

My foot is barely on the first step when I hear my wife calling me. "Harm could you take Haleigh downstairs and help her with breakfast and remember no grape juice." She gives me her infamous glare and I give her a mock salute in response. Rolling her eyes she hands me our daughter and heads to our room to finish getting ready.  
"Daddy do I look Pretty?" Haleigh asks drawing my attention toward her and away from my Sarah.

"You look gorgeous munchkin." I say taking in her head full of dark brown curls and the large silver tiara on the top of her head. She smiles proudly up at me as we make our way downstairs to delve into breakfast.

Breakfast is complete, and my children are lined up at the door as they wait for the bus, which stops just outside our driveway. It's one of the main reasons we picked this house. My oldest are itching to go I can see it all over their faces; however my youngest are a little more reluctant. I watch Sarah give each one a kiss then hands them off to me.

"Be good sweetheart, I love you" I say to Kayla before hugging her good bye.

"Always" she responds before heading out the door.

"Try not to torture the teachers today, I love you son" I say to Ryan as I pat his shoulder. He rolls his eyes at me then heads out the door.

Lucas is next. He always stands patiently waiting for my piece of advice to him. However knowing today he'll be around all that junk food I can't help but feel the need to give him a little reminder. "Now Lucas remember only three pieces of candy today." I say sternly before giving him a hug and releasing him to the wild. Just as I've waved goodbye to him I feel my legs being tackled and squeezed by my little football player. "Bye Daddy," she says looking up at me.

"Bye? Where do you think you're going?" I tease as I pick her up.

"To school, where else." She throws her hands up in a duh manner and I can't help but laugh.

"Well if that's the case then I guess we should get going." She nods her head yes and as I turn to grab her backpack Sarah pulls me back to give me a quick kiss goodbye.

Pulling into the garage after dropping off Haleigh, I can't help but relish in the times I have a quiet car. Today is different though since it consists of even more relishing as I'm free of work. I'm home with my sexy wife with no kids around to distract us, and boy do I have plans for us. Entering the house I see Sarah in the kitchen cleaning the last of the breakfast dishes. Watching her shake her hips back and forth to the music has me feeling like a very hormonal teenager right now. Wrapping my arms carefully around her I nuzzle into her neck delighted to find that she's put on my favorite perfume. "Harm if you keep doing that we won't have any clean dishes," she says as I feel her attempt to fight my ministrations. Before she has a chance to grab another bowl I pull her arms close to her body and lift her into the air.

"Those dishes will be fine for a few more ours. I think now it's time to give your dear husband some attention."

"I don't know you look pretty well taken care of to me," she says patting my cheek.

"From you my dear one can never get to much attention," I say pulling her towards our bedroom.

"Good answer," Sarah laughs as she pushes me onto the bed.

I watch as she crawls up from my feet, pulling my shoes off, then slowly moves her way up my jeans before finally coming to rest just above my lips. Looking into her chocolate pools I see what she's thinking.

"Nap time," we say together before she crashes onto my chest.

"Definitely" I mumble before succumbing to my missed sleep.

It's been an hour since we brought the kids home from school and it's unusually quiet for a Friday afternoon. Though this new silence could have something to do with the fact that I convinced Kayla and Ryan to finish any homework they had left before they headed out to their respective Halloween parties, and Lucas and Haleigh to take naps before heading out tonight. Haleigh wasn't as hard as Lucas to convince; I'm thinking Lucas had more than just three pieces of candy today. If we had strapped him to the car, the pure energy in him would have driven us home.

Sitting in the kitchen drinking my newly acquired afternoon coffee I see Kayla come down the stairs in one of Sarah's old black dresses and a long black wig. "So what do you think?" She asks me. I look at her trying to rack my brain of who she could be.

"You look great. Very nice Vampira." She laughs a little before correcting me.

"No dad I'm Morticia. Clark and I are going as Gomez and Morticia Adams."

"Oh well you look great either way," I say hoping to cover the fact that I have no idea who she's talking about.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go show mom," She says before heading toward the den.

Nearly thirty minutes later I see Ryan come down the stairs, and my eyebrows rise as I see he's sparkling. I know that I'm not fully up to date on the latest Halloween trends, but I didn't know body glitter was part of any costume. "Hey Ryan what's with the sparkles?" I can help but ask.

"Dad I'm Edward. You know from those twilight books," he says like I'm supposed to know. I know the book he's talking about since I've hear Sarah and Kayla talk about them, but I'm completely at a loss to who he's referencing.

"Okay well have fun tonight," I say before moving upstairs to get myself ready for tonight.

Entering my bedroom I see Sarah's already laid out my costume for me. I'm just thankful that I get to wear regular pants and not tights. I don't think I would fair to well in those. I've pulled on the pants and shirt, as I'm about to put on the jacket Sarah enters the room with a devilish look on her face. "Well if it isn't my Prince," She says sashaying up to me.

"Here to serve you in any way I can," I say pulling her into my arms.

"You look very handsome flyboy." She squeezes my butt then gives me a quick kiss on my lips before heading into our closet. I let out a groan as she leaves me, wandering how such simple contact with her can drive me crazy.

Coming back to reality I put on the last of my costume and turn around to see my wife come out dressed in a VERY flattering Tinkerbell costume. "Oh now this I like," I say twirling her around.

"I'll bet you do, but remember tonight your Haleigh's prince charming," she reminds me as she pats my cheek. I give her my best puppy dog pout to see if I can get her to change her mind. "Oh don't worry my Peter Pan. I'll take care of you tonight," She says before exiting the room to help our youngest with whatever repairs need to be done.

I watch her enter Lucas' room then head myself towards Haleigh's room hoping to surprise my little princess. Upon entering her room I catch her mid twirl and turn her towards me. "Daddy!" she yells excitedly as she sees me in my costume. "You look pretty."

"You think so?" she nods her head in confirmation as I see a large smile appear on her face. "Well what do you say Miss Haleigh that we get your bag and head downstairs," I say as I grab her hand and she begins our march downstairs.

A few minutes later we're joined by Sarah and Lucas at the dinner table where all of us are ready to enjoy the freshly delivered pizza. I know I've said pizza isn't my favorite choice for my family, but with tonight I think I can make an exception.

I've thrown the last of the pizza boxes away when I hear a car horn blare from outside. Kayla stands straight, and I can see the same smile that her mother gets when we have our date night. "That's Clark. Bye mom, bye dad, see you tonight." Kayla gives each of us a hug goodbye before quickly darting out the front door. I roll my eyes at the display, and earn a slap in the arm in response from Sarah. "Be good," I'm warned. Right behind Kayla is Ryan as we all hear his friends annoying woody woodpecker car horn. He exits the house with a quick wave of his hand, leaving Sarah and I alone with two very excited kids ready to go trick or treating.

Halloween's over now, its official it's midnight. The excitement of the day is over. I've finished my final check on the locks and have insured all the candy is put away. Heading upstairs I can't help but think that Halloween has to be one of the best holiday's since if you're lucky you can get a good night's sleep, with all your kids in sugar comas.


End file.
